carthirstterritoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Carthirst Federal Bureau of Investigation District
Carthirst Federal Bureau of Investigation District 1902-1949 ''' ''History'' The FBI, in 1902, started out as a nuclear weapons and investigational corporation having its first Main Chairman, Liam Murkowski. During the King Eric assaults on the Carthirst Territory, which ended in 1923, their nuclear weapons supported the Carthirst Military that made them victorious and King Eric having to retreat 98% of the time because of his outdated weapons that were no match for his arch rivals. In 1904, Marvel, a crime fighters group, was looking into more of the deeper specs of fascinating investigational methods, which the Carthirst Territory never used until 1905, once Marvel was finished supporting them. The Carthirst Territory had technology sixty seven years ahead of its time which developed to be stronger and more powerful than ever before. The FBI Officials and FBI Agents were established in 1908 as the United States and LC were beginning to develop their Federal Agency. During this time the FBI Districts of LC and the Carthirst Territory began to spread through having bases in several particular areas then having a National Headquarters containing many job positions of which they were to offer. Starting off in the late 1930’s, the Carthirst FBI District were involved in their biggest case, called the Catrack case. It was about a criminal serial killer, named Catrack, murdering girls at night when no witnesses were present and males during their sleep without leaving a trace of evidence behind because of his cat- alien like ability, since LC’s 10% of the population were made up of that particular race. LC had his school reports of him viciously attacking his teachers and having to be punished by his dad who was the District Attorney of LC County, which made their FBI District involved in the case. The case had ended just three years after the termination of the Carthirst FBI District and the LC FBI District was still ongoing. Darren Ramlogan was solid legend. He helped inspire much of the Carthirst Military and helped keeping the country stable. Associates of him such as Sal Supremcal and Brandon Winksock were also friends, which is why he had become the Main Chairman in 1930 and the Carthirst Leader in 1946. ''Membership'' '''National Headquarters 1945-1949 FBI District’s Main Chairman: Darren Ramlogan FBI Vice Leaders: Harpen Sharp and Brandon Winksock FBI Associate Chairman: Leo Rovertion FBI District’s Top Secret Agents: Hannah and Lindsay Kim FBI Top Ivestigative Officials: Liam Crook, Sam Harshburg, Daniel Rustery, Borin Samuel, Narren Sheldon FBI Investigations Department Chairwoman: Lisa Greenfield FBI Linguists Director: Gemma Luosever FBI Agents Chief: Lenard Wall FBI Troopers Superior Commander: Nash Havringson Bases ''' They were a total of 17,000 bases that contained FBI Double Agents, Special Agents, Private Agents, Troopers, the Commander in charge of the base, Linguists, Hostage Rescuers, Detectives and much more. ''Known Associates '' FBI District of Liberty Country; in 1920’s-40’s LC Status: Active Military Intelligence of Carthirst Territory Section 5 Status: Active ''The FBI District's Main Chairmen and Chairwomen'' Liam Murkowski (1902-1917) Julian Craker (1917-1924) Mace London (1924-1930) Luna Vinnin (1930-1941) Travis Winn (1941-1946) Darren Ramlogan (1946-1949) ''The FBI Districts Top Secret Agents'' Bryce Shot and Mary Agravey (1902-1914) Damon Who and Carly March (1914-1929) Amond Chance and Agatha Hill (1929-1940) Brandon Winksock and Wilson Stan (1940-1945) Hannah and Lindsay Kim (1945-1949) ''Termination'' As a result of placing eight million Carthirst Soldiers and twenty thousand FBI District Troopers along with agents rearing up a large blockade to seal the Fire Nation from causing chaotic destruction to many villages and cities, the FBI District’s National Headquarters took the beating of it, from a ruthless Fire Nation Emperor, Daniel An. Lindsay and Hannah informed Darren as warning, that his so- called Blockade Operation was a bad idea, but Darren refused to accept the warnings and moved on to his plan, not knowing the sacrifices behind it all. In 1949, as Brandon Winksock was testing out new FBI weapons, he is alerted by a weapons hack that Daniel An planned, in order to seek revenge. Another hack occurred in the Fire Nation as two Special Agents were relaxing in the hot sun, to take a drink outside a FBI Cooperate Attack Base near the village of Tagwan. More of them began to spread like wildfire to other attack bases. As soon the hacks were closing in on their classified documents which were illegal to render with, all of the attackers evacuated the Fire Nation in order to preserve safety and protection for the Carthirst Territory. As they all have arrived back, the sisters alerted Darren about every single hack, (after he had a good getaway vacation), and that Daniel was planning a huge assault on the FBI National Headquarters itself. He knew it was time for drastic measures, so before the assault began, he transferred all Carthirst FBI personnel to the Carthirst Police Agency which was more powerful and can resume their careers, but were given different positions than they were given before 1949. Daniel’s assault was aborted because all of his generals were captured by Liberty Country and went on a solo mission to rescue them in which he succeeded in. As soon every member had transferred into the Carthirst Police Agency and was safe, The FBI District buildings were torn down and replaced as the ones the members’ transferred to. Darren signed a document of resignation on July 11th 1949 given by the Top Secret Agents whom later betrayed him on May of 1952. One last documentation was signed yet again called the FBI District Contract of Extinction to abolish its long run for eternity. ''Notes'' * The Carthirst Police Agency has existed since the 1910’s. * Darren Ramlogan was also leader of the Carthirst Territory 1946-2011. * Marvel does not refer to the a studio company, but it is an organized crime fighting force that was long before 1902. * Catrack’s Death is still uncertain to LC, but The Great Alliance Force tends to keep it classified from the public. * Mirlioc, a right hand man of Thore Herk, ruler of Asgrid, is Catrack’s grandson. * The sisters betrayed Darren the same year of Catrack’s death and became most wanted spies. '''Copyright and Updated in December 4th 2016 Category:Organizations Category:Agencies